RWBY Play's Remnant VS Marvel Vs Capcom
by Gadget916
Summary: After Beating Salem The Teams Deserve A Rest Then Ruby Found A Game Called "RWBY VS Marvel VS Capcom: Fate Of Three Worlds So She Ask Her Teammates And Her Friend's To Play This Game.
1. Chapter 1

After The Defeat Of Salem Teams RWBY, JNPR, SN, CV Were Resting Until A Game Boxes Of Game But What Surprise The Teams Is The Game Cover Remnant VS Marvel VS Capcom : Fate Of Three World's Let's Start

"So Rubes Mind Telling Us What Is That Boxes You Found" Yang Said "Just Some Games In This Box" Ruby Said "Games" Everyone Said "I'm Down Let's Play Some Games Guy's " Sun Said "Sure, I Got Time" Neptune Said "Mind Let Us Into This Too" Coco And Velvet Came "Sure Now Let's Play!" Ruby Said

*Screen Start*

"Everyone Be Quite The Into Is Going To Start" Weiss Said "Fine, Mom" Yang Said "Shut Up!" Sun And Neptune Said

*The Screen Turn Into A Man In A White Gi With A Red Headband Laying Down* (Why Is He Even Laying There) Yang Said "Maybe Some Street Fight Or Something" Sun Said

*Then The Screen Turn To A Man In A Yellow Jumpsuit With A Three Claw's On Both Side* (WOW Don't Piss This Guy Off) Everyone Said The Same While Yang Said (Meh I Can Take Him) Yang said

*Then The Camera Turn To A Blond Long Hair With A Yellow Wrist Shotgun's, Ready To Fight* "WOW YANG LOOK IT'S YOU!" Ruby Said "Man I Look Extra "Hot" Right!" Yang Pun While Everyone Sigh "You Guy's Suck!" Yang Said

*Then The Screen Of The Man With White Gi Get's Up And Ready To Fight Both Fighter's, Then The Camera Turn Into Ruby Fighting A Person With Red Mask And A Person With Red Jacket With White Hair* "WOW RUBES GOING AFTER TWO GUY"S HUH!" Yang Tease "NOIMJUSTFIGHTINGTHESETWOGUY!" Ruby Said In A Speed Way

*Then The Camera Turn To A Bat Winged Female Lady With A Flying Red Robot After Her And Penny And Reese Is There* "Hey Is That Green Haired Girl Reese Right The One Blake Beat" Yang Said "I Remember Her She Is The Skateboard Lover Or Something" Blake Said "Kinda Like You Reading That Smut Book Of Yours Blakey" Yang Said "FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S NOT SMUT IT'S ART!"Blake Said

Skipping Into The Cast Of RWBY And Other Fighters Of Other World's Is Here(WOW) Everyone In Remnant Said

*Screen Start REMNANT VS MARVEL VS CAPCOM: FATE OF THREE WORLDS

"So Coooool" Everyone In Remnant Said

Done Chapter 1 Now Ready For Chapter 2?!


	2. Blake's Turn

*Screen On REMNANT VS MARVEL VS CAPCOM: FATE OF THREE WORLD'S

"Yeah so whose first" Yang said " I've go" Blake said "wow blakey's first huh" yang tease "just give the controller" Blake Ask "Okay" Yang said

*CHOOSE YOUR FIGHTER*

"wow, only four people To choose as a teammates" yang said "It's just a game yang" Ruby said "Yeah but four people to choose as partner's why not 6 partner's" Yang Complain "Guy's shh! blake is about to choose her partner's" Sun Ask

*BLAKE, STRIDER HIRYU, SPIDER-MAN(BLAKEVERSION), RYU* Then It show's her opponent which is *YANG, IRON-FIST, RYU, CHUN-LI" THERE IS ONLY ONE WINNER!

"Wow so I'm fighting against blake first" Yang said "Look's like it" Blake said

*NOT GOING EASY ON YOU YANG Game Version Blake* *AWW THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING BLAKE Game Version Yang*

"Still teasing on your opponent yang" Coco Said "Yeah like take a example of Snow Angle here" Yang said "WHY IS EVERBODY CALLED ME THAT!" Weiss said "Then Why did let Neptune called you that when you guy's were a item" yang said(Skipping all the tease, Blake unleash her ultimate move on Yang)

*HERE I GO! DOUDGE THIS! Then all the combo and stuff YOU FINISH! Then Blake K.O Yang "DAMN ITTTTTTTTT!" Game Version Yang Lost

*NEVER GET IN MY WAY AGAIN YANG* Then Blake Walk of reading ninja's of love Vol.3

"Really blake after a fight your just going to read a book" Sun ask "It help's after I'm mad at something or someone" Blake Said

Skipping to where Glactus Is *WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER TO HIDE YOUR EAR'S CAT!* I WILL NOT LET YOUR DESTROY REMNANT!*

"DAMN THAT GUY IS HUGE!" Yang Said "Do have a chance blake" Weiss ask Blake "Have to try" Blake Said

*BEATING GLACTUS*

"YOU DID IT BLAKE!" EVERYONE FROM THE ROOM SAID

*ENDING* AFTER BEATING GLACTUS BLAKE KNOW'S THAT THE WHITE FANG IS DOING SOMETHING AGAIN SO EVEN IF SHE WANT'S HER TEAMMATES HELP IT WILL NOT BE ENEOUGH TO CHANGE THE WHITE FANG'S WAY SO SHE ASK THE X-MEN FOR HELP IF THEY HELP HER SHE WILL JOIN THE X-MEN IF THEY HELPED HER AND REEDEM THE WHITE FANG NEW CAUSE BACK TO THE OLD ONES*

"Wow Blake that's a cool ending for you I guess' Yang Said while Blake Was In Shock mode (I Hope I Can Change The White Fang's New Ways Back To The Old Too) Blake Hoped For That Day

"So Who's Next" Blake Said " I Will" Then Everyone turn to jaune arc "What just want to play it?" Jaune Said

So Hey Hope You Enjoy this chapter and I a little tired right now spent all day writing no sleep so I going to write one more story then I'm done until tomorrow Morning Or Afternoon Later!


	3. Jaune's Turn

Hey how's everyone I saw the review on my other story's and what I can say is Screw You! I'm still new to this fanfic because I got nothing better to do, Anyway this story is jaune's turn and just wait until you read it.

"okay, mine turn" Jaune said "okay vomit boy, let's see if your the "master gamer" you are~" yang said

*JAUNE, PYHRRA, DANTE, IRON-MAN*

"okay, so it's vomit boy, p-money, sexy white-haired dude, and a robot?" yang said "hey don't judge me" jaune said

*OKAY, LET'S DO THIS! Game version Jaune said VS KID, YOU STILL NEED MORE TRAINING* Game version qrow (with him is HULK, CAPTAIN AMERICA, OZPIN!)

"WOW, UNCLE QROW IS IN THE TOOO!" Ruby said "sure look's like it rubes" yang said "hope I can beat him in a real fight" jaune said "yeah not going to happened vomit boy, our uncle does not lose easy" yang said "YEAHUNCLEQROWISTHEBEST" Ruby said

After the gameplay Jaune use his Ultimate *HERE I GO! then he slash and slash on qrow and go up and comes down...with a sword YOU'RE FINISH! Game version jaune said WINTER, YANG, RUBY, SUMMER..I'M SORRY* Game version qrow said

"NOOOOOOOOOO! UNCLE QROW!" Ruby said "relax rubes it's just a game" yang tried to come her down "HOWCANIUNCLEQROWJUSTLOSTTOJAUNE" Ruby said in a fast talk "RUBY JUST SHUT UP!" Weiss said in a tone voice "FINE!" Ruby said

*SHOW ME THE POWER OF THE ARC'S!*GLAUTUS said *I WILL SAVE ALL OF MY FRIEND'S AND REMNANT!* Game version jaune said

"YEAH GO FEARLESS LEADER SHOW THAT TALL PURPLE GUY WHO'S BOSS!" Nora said "nora is just a game" ren said "GAME OR NOT JAUNE_JAUNE WILL KICK HIS BUTT!" Nora said

*WINNING OVER GLAUTUS* *YEAH I WON!* Game version jaune said

"yeah yeah go win there Arc" Weiss said "I WANT TO SEE JAUNE ENDING" Nora said

*ENDING* AFTER WINNING AGENIST GLAUTUS JAUNE BECAME THE HERO HE ALWAYS DREAM OF AND BECAME HERO OF REMNANT AND OTHER WORLD'S , HE THEN GOT MARRIED AT AGE 17 IN BEACON AND MARRY A GIRL WHO IS YOUNGER THAN HIM (who is it everyone ask) RUBY ROSE*

"WHAT!" Everyone said "Ruby married me?!" Jaune said "WHATNOWEREJUSTBESTDFREIEND"S Ruby said "who would at thought that vomit boy and rubes here was an "Item" Huh, Huh" yang pun everyone just sigh "You guy's suck" Yang said

"okay so who's next" jaune ask "I Do" Neptune and Velvet ask "Well ladies first I guess" Neptune said "Thank you" velvet said

Hey, gadget here i'm just want to say some people out there is i'm still new to this if you don't want to read it that's fine just don't leave a review or something and guess came up with the thing's I did or play before okay, Before I forget the reason I Use cap or something is just my finger's does that all the time so you have to deal with it for the time being.


End file.
